


Finalmente, más que amigos

by Vardeldur



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que, después de tanto tiempo, recién se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin/ Izuru Kira (references)
Kudos: 3





	Finalmente, más que amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

—No lo soporto, no lo soporto, ¡no lo soporto!

Izuru Kira golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos, en lo que parecía una pataleta por su borrachera. La salida amistosa que Renji Abarai y Hisagi Shuuhei habían preparado para su amigo con la intención de subirle el ánimo y poder saber qué lo tenía otra vez tan deprimido, había resultado un desastre.

—Ya lo sabemos, ¡llevas repitiendo lo mismo por media hora! —Renji quitó del alcance del rubio otra botella de sake que se disponía a beber —Suficiente, Kira. ¡No!... ¡Hisagi, ayúdame a quitarle esa otra botella!

Shuuhei observaba la escena atónito: Kira quería seguir bebiendo a toda costa, mientras Renji hacía lo imposible por evitarlo.

—¡Devuélvemela! ¡Después de todo vinimos aquí a beber! —insistió el rubio, intentando alcanzar las botellas que el pelirojo tenía escondidas entre sus brazos.

—Espera —interrumpió Hisagi, interponiéndose entre ambos —¿Qué es lo que no soportas, Kira?

El teniente de la tercera división llevaba bastantes minutos quejándose sobre lo mucho que le desagradaba algo, pero debido a la borrachera no había articulado qué. Renji cayó en cuenta de lo mismo, así que se dispuso a escuchar lo que el rubio respondería. Sin embargo, este se quedó en silencio de repente y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

—¡Todo! ¡Que use el mismo escritorio, que lleve el haori, que haya sugerido remodelar por completo el jardín…! —exclamó poniéndose de pie —¡Quería quitar los árboles de caqui del jardín!

Renji y Shuuhei se miraron, sin entender aún a qué se refería el otro.

—¡Los árboles del capitán Ichimaru…! —soltó finalmente, a punto de estallar en llanto. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su voz era apenas audible —¡Rojuro es… es…! —se llevó a los labios otra botella de sake antes de terminar la frase.

—Conque eso era… —susurró Hisagi, comprendiendo en parte el dolor de su amigo.

Abarai no supo qué decir y pensó que tal vez era mejor que Izuru cayera desmayado por el alcohol, así que desistió de quitarle las botellas. Entonces, los tres se quedaron en un largo e incómodo silencio. Kira continuaba bebiendo.

—Suficiente —le espetó el moreno, quitándole la botella.

—¿Suficiente? ¡Insuficiente, querrás decir! —dijo Kira, sin sentido alguno, pero sus dos compañeros sabían que se refería al eminente desagrado que significaba para él el hecho que Rojuro Otobarashi reemplazara a Ichimaru Gin como capitán.

—Renji, yo me encargo —Hisagi tomó a Izuru por los hombros.

Los tres salieron del local. Kira seguía quejándose, pero Shuuhei sin cuidado y esfuerzo alguno lo cargó al hombro, haciendo que se resignara a irse. Renji se despidió y dirigió a su habitación en la Sexta División.

—Ahora que estamos solos… —Hisagi le habló con total calma, a pesar de estar caminando con todo el peso del rubio encima —Sé que es difícil superar algo como eso, Kira… Yo aún pienso en el capitán Tosen, pero nuestros nuevos capitanes se merecen también todo nuestro respeto y apoyo.

—Lo dices porque el regreso del capitán Kensei es lo mejor que te pudo ocurrir —respondió aunque tenía el rostro hundido en la espalda de su acompañante —En cambio Rojuro…

—Capitán Rojuro —le corrigió.

—Como sea —refunfuñó. Era evidente que el alcohol hacía que Izuru hablara más y se comportara algo diferente —Bájame, Hisagi. Desde aquí puedo ir solo…

—Está bien —lo bajó —Pero no te irás a tu cuartel. Estando así de ebrio, no me extrañaría que irrumpieras en la oficina de tu capitán y le dijeras cualquier tipo de barbaridades —suspiró, sujetando a su amigo por el hombro.

—No es mi capitán.

—Por favor, Kira —negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos —Por eso ahora vendrás conmigo. Mañana cuando estés sobrio volverás a la Tercera División.

Izuru aceptó a regañadientes, aún sonrojado por el alcohol. Alrededor de diez minutos después, estaban en el cuarto de Hisagi, quien preparó dos futones para que pudieran dormir. Era mejor que tuviera a su amigo vigilado en ese estado, pues, las botellas que bebió como si fueran agua no eran pocas, precisamente.

—Ten —el moreno le dio una bolsa con caramelos —La teniente Kusajishi me los dio en recompensa por mi aporte para la Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis.

—¿Rangiku continúa embaucándote para que seas el esclavo de su Asociación? —comentó, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

—Cómete los caramelos, quizás el azúcar te absorba el alcohol —ignoró el comentario del rubio, pero el rubor en sus mejillas era evidente.

Izuru se dio media vuelta y, recostado sobre el futon comenzó a mirar el techo. Tenía unos cuantos dulces en su mano, pero no parecía muy convencido de comerlos. Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio. Hisagi estaba sentado a un costado de Kira, con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

—Creo que ya me siento mejor… —se llevó los caramelos a la boca y los comió —No quiero causarte más problemas, Hisagi. Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuartel —se sentó —Quizás venga Rangiku por aquí y no quiero interrumpirlos —se puso de pie.

—¡Es evidente que continúas ebrio! —agregó sonrojado y con algo de enfado al último comentario del rubio —Con mayor razón no puedo dejar que andes por ahí en ese estado, ¡menudo disparate, Kira!

Pese a las palabras de su compañero, Izuru se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, el moreno que aún seguía sentado en el suelo, se estiró para jalar al rubio de los tobillos haciendo que cayera al suelo. Este no se quejó: solo se sentó en el piso y lo miró con sorpresa. Shuuhei debía agradecer que Izuru Kira fuera un ser pacífico. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, lo más probable era que recibiera un golpe de vuelta.

—¿Te quedarás tranquilo, entonces? —Hisagi rompió el silencio, luego de que su acompañante lo observara atónito por cinco largos minutos.

No hubo respuesta. Kira se limitó a suspirar con pésame y bajó la mirada, luego enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas. Su semblante deprimente habitual estaba volviendo y el Kira borracho de las pataletas estaba desapareciendo. Shuuhei también suspiró, pero con alivio. Entonces se sintió culpable por preferir que su amigo estuviera taciturno al igual que siempre, en vez de haber aprovechado la instancia de su borrachera para hacer que hablara, se aliviara y poder aconsejarlo. Pasaron otros diez largos minutos, inmóviles.

—Discúlpame, Hisagi —pronunció y gateando se acercó hasta el futon que le correspondía —Siempre digo que no debería beber más… Pero es que realmente debo dejar de hacerlo —suspiró.

—No te disculpes —se acercó al rubio —Pero no puedo negar que me gustaría que hablaras más sin estar ebrio.

—Está bien… —se llevó las manos a la cabeza —Es que no logro soportarlo. Siempre pensé que la próxima vez que viera a alguien con el haori del Tercer Escuadrón, volvería a ser el capitán Ichimaru… Al menos, antes sabía que él estaba en otro lugar, pero estaba… ¿Comprendes? Ahora simplemente no está. Ni allá, ni acá… —se cubrió el rostro con una de sus mangas, a punto de explotar en llanto.

Hisagi comprendía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie: la pérdida de la persona a quien más admiró y que le enseñó todo. Pero había logrado ser fuerte después de todo lo ocurrido. Y no era como si pensase que Izuru no podría salir adelante, al contrario, sabía que el rubio era una de las personas más fuertes y determinadas en cuanto a carácter que existía. Había algo que no le cuadraba, y era que la nostalgia y tristeza de su amigo superaba cualquier límite cuando se trataba de su antiguo capitán, era como si hubiese algún sentimiento más, ahí, oculto… ¿Sería posible? No, pensar que el muchacho tenía otro tipo de sentimientos por Gin, era descabellado.

—Kira —lo tomó por los hombros, preocupado. Una cosa era ver al rubio llorar por la borrachera, y otra verlo llorar por tristeza —En parte, comprendo cómo te sientes —escogió sus palabras con cuidado —Pero no…

No logró terminar la frase, pues los enormes ojos turquesas de Izuru, totalmente cristalizados, hicieron que se estremeciera. De pronto, una extraña necesidad de consolarlo lo invadió. No era solo preocupación por ver tan mal a un amigo, no, de pronto sentía rabia e impotencia hacia cualquiera que fuera el ser que había llevado a Kira a sentirse de esa manera. Se sintió mal, culpable. ¿Realmente Kira estaba así de mal todo el tiempo y él jamás se había preocupado? ¿Tan mal amigo era para no notar que el rubio estaba deprimido? No, pues este siempre se esforzaba en ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero de todas formas era culpa suya por no prestarle un poco más de atención. Hisagi se sintió egoísta, ya que su amigo siempre estaba ahí para él y no notó que el apoyo no era recíproco de su parte. Izuru estaba al borde del colapso por tanta angustia acumulada, y él no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

—Discúlpame por no darme cuenta antes de cómo te sientes —habló, acercándose más. ¿Qué se suponía que haría para consolarlo? ¿Un abrazo estaría bien? Él no era una persona precisamente cariñosa, pero debía intentar reconfortar a su amigo.

No muy seguro de lo que hacía, lo abrazó. Entonces el rubio se desplomó entre sus brazos, con el rostro pegado a su hombro. Hisagi lo rodeó y comenzó a palmear su espalda levemente, como quien quiere acariciar a alguien pero no se atreve a hacerlo ni sabe cómo.

—Yo lo adoraba, Hisagi-san... —susurró, intentando contener en vano sus lágrimas —¿Recuerdas los tiempos en la Academia, cuando dirigías la misión en que Renji, Momo y yo participamos? —Shuuhei asintió, entonces Kira continuó —Desde ese momento, cuando el capitán Ichimaru apareció junto a Aizen a ayudarnos...

El moreno comenzaba a comprender: el cariño del teniente del Tercer Escuadrón por Ichimaru Gin había nacido mucho antes de lo que pensaba. De pronto frunció el entrecejo e intentó ver el rostro de su amigo.

—Espera, Kira —sacudió su cabeza —¿A qué te refieres con "adorar", exactamente? —la palabra le sonaba extraña.

Izuru no quiso despegar su rostro del hombro del castaño por estar sollozando. Se sentía mareado y sus movimientos continuaban siendo lentos, después de todo estaba ebrio.

—... ¿No es obvio? —suspiró y levantó la cara para mirar al otro —Yo lo amaba...

Aquella declaración lo dejó con la piel erizada, pero antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier cosa, el rubio se había dormido entre sus brazos. Lo miró con extrañeza y hasta con cierto espanto, ¿aquello era verdad o el efecto del alcohol había hecho que desvariara? Si era cierto, explicaba muchas cosas, como que Kira jamás se había mostrado interesado por las mujeres. No. Negó con la cabeza; recordó a Renji comentándole en alguna noche de borrachera que durante sus tiempos de estudiante, Izuru se mostraba especialmente interesado por Momo Hinamori. De todos modos, eso ocurrió hace mucho. ¿Y si era verdad? Eso explicaría la inminente depresión en que cayó cuando Ichimaru traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, también explicaría lo hundido que estaba luego de que este falleciera y lo poco que soportaba a Rojuro Otoribashi. Y peor, lo mucho que evitaba a Matsumoto Rangiku después de todo lo acontecido.

Continuó observando a su amigo, que ya estaba profundamente dormido. Intentó asimilar sus palabras, sin lograrlo.

Arropó a su amigo en el futon y minutos después el también se dispuso a dormir. ¿Qué ocurriría por la mañana? Él podría ignorar lo que Izuru confesó, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Quizás ni siquiera se acordaría al día siguiente, de todos modos podía ser el simple efecto del alcohol.  
  


**Continuará...**

**Author's Note:**

> Ni siquiera sé cómo me inspiré para escribir Shuuhei/Kira, pues no es una pareja que me agrade del todo. Referencias Gin/Kira, como en todo lo que escribo, porque el ship vive en mí desde hace 12 años y conmigo morirá (XD). Conforme avance, los "amigos" se descubrirán (en todo sentido).


End file.
